6tri76ei75e
by spikey51
Summary: fdfdd


spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 10:50:41 PM) : ...goeed

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 10:50:59 PM) : I wouldnt blame u if you dont regret...

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 10:51:25 PM) : ido

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 10:51:34 PM) : All i can try and do is ask forgivness..then u can just slap me and tell me to fuck off...

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 10:52:06 PM) : i do forgive you i guess

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 10:52:18 PM) : i am used to being played by girls now anyway

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 10:52:53 PM) : Thats a harsh way to say it...

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 10:53:00 PM) : I wasnt trying to play you spike

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 10:53:04 PM) : but god damnit

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 10:53:15 PM) : I was scared if anything ok..?

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 10:53:52 PM) : why scared?

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 10:54:16 PM) : your anger...

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 10:54:26 PM) : Thats why i stayed silent..

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 10:54:52 PM) : about the jake thing..

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 10:55:16 PM) : well ...

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 10:55:19 PM) : i dont even know lol

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 10:57:55 PM) : -laughs a bit but sighs- ..

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 10:59:03 PM) : i have it

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 10:59:10 PM) : MEH! -sticks tongue out-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 10:59:18 PM) : _ ...

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 10:59:27 PM) : Excuss me..put that tongue away

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 10:59:32 PM) : lol

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 10:59:45 PM) : thats the first time you ever said that -wink-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 10:59:55 PM) : o/0

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:00:18 PM) : heheee w

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:00:35 PM) : pft..-turns around starts making a smoothie-

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:02:24 PM) : ragl fraggle! - twirls arms around you quickly-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:02:38 PM) : -Squeeks and ducks head- SPIKE!

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:02:46 PM) : mwahahahaha lol

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:03:14 PM) : SPIKE DONT YOU DARE-! -looks at you blushing- Ik what your thinking and ik how you are :I lolspikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:04:37 PM) : oh i dare - growls lowly and teasingly-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:04:48 PM) : o/o ...spike...

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:05:14 PM) : yes thorny boo

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:05:29 PM) : ./. god damnit you had to say that name /

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:05:49 PM) : yes i did what you gonna do about it - smirks-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:06:13 PM) : -/- ... You are lucky men are stronger then girls..

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:07:23 PM) : hehe you know i am -licks up your cheek-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:08:00 PM) : O/O-!

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:08:05 PM) : S-spike /

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:12:41 PM) : Dont make me draw you as a puppy!

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:15:43 PM) : heehee go ahead

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:15:58 PM) : - snakes hand up your shirt at the back feeling for a bra-

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:16:13 PM) : il just go ahead with what im doing -smirk-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:16:39 PM) : O/O ... dont make me...t-...TURN YOU INTO THAT PUPPY!

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:18:05 PM) : hmmm i dont mind - still feeling drags nail up your spine looking for bra strap-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:19:26 PM) : o/o ... what would you do if i did..

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:20:01 PM) : not much - feels it- ooh there we go -snakes hands to the front of it groping you over your bra-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:20:38 PM) : -Squeeks and eyes go as wide as dinner plates- O/O SPIKE!

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:24:27 PM) : - carries on and licks up your cheek-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:25:05 PM) : /O S-spike..-grips the counter-

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:26:29 PM) : -snakesn hand under your bragiving a quick grope-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:27:17 PM) : -gasps and bucks my chest lightly- /

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:29:50 PM) : -takes hand out for a breif second-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:30:22 PM) : W-what are you thinking about /Ospikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:31:33 PM) : a lot of things - kisses your necl and grabs your shirt at the bottom and pulls it over your head-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:32:27 PM) : -Tries to hold back a moan, biting my lower lip but tilts my head away-

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:33:42 PM) : -grabs both your breasts over the bra and gropesyou rough n hard biting your neck-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:34:18 PM) : -Enhales and cant help but moan out-

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:36:39 PM) : - undoes your bra and watches as it loosesns up a bit-

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:47:07 PM) : -smirks as i watch-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:47:26 PM) : ((Blah i hate my time of the month -.-))

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:47:37 PM) : ) awww that sucks) lol

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:47:57 PM) : ((_ ...Be a girl...it doesnt suck..ITS HORRIBLE!))

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:48:41 PM) : -i watch my bra fall and looks at u- -/- i outta kick yer asssssss...

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:49:25 PM) : hehe just try it - starts squeezing one of your breasts and glides one finger across your waist line-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:50:06 PM) : -Tenses up- O/O! /

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:53:09 PM) : -strokes up your stomach and nibbles your ear still groping-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:56:29 PM) : -Bites my lower lip and tries to move my head away shyly-

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:57:14 PM) : =bites hard and reaches hands under your jeans and thong n rubs your pussy-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/01/2011 11:59:02 PM) : -Gasps again and moans lightly tilting my head back gripping the counter-

spikey_dude51(12/01/2011 11:59:33 PM) : -kisses your neck and starts to finger you still groping-shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:01:23 AM) : -tilts my head away spreading my legs-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:03:23 AM) : i knew you wanted it

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:03:55 AM) : /O

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:04:30 AM) : heehee - turns you around to look at me-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:05:20 AM) : -looks at u and blushes rather harshly-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:06:08 AM) : awww poor thorny boo - licks up your breast-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:08:05 AM) : S-spike /O d-dont..im on my month time..

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:10:17 AM) : but fuck it is then heehee

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:10:58 AM) : O/O

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:11:13 AM) : -tears your jeans off-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:11:36 AM) : -covers self glaring at u- -/o ... those were new...

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:13:03 AM) : yeah yeah -kisses you roughly-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:13:33 AM) : o/o -is silenced by your kiss- /

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:14:09 AM) : - picks you up and tries to position you - prepare for the full rape thorny boo - wink then kisses again-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:15:39 AM) : But-..-is silenced again and closes eyes tightly, not much i can do at this point-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:16:13 AM) : -feels you kicking away slightly and smirks- ooh fighting back i like it

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:17:34 AM) : -moves head away, trying to push u off- spike! /

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:17:56 AM) : -smirks- just try to run

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:19:09 AM) : -looks at you and gives a death glare bringing legs closer to close them-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:19:50 AM) : -smirks and picks you up and thrown you down on the table gently but rough so it dont hurt-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:20:34 AM) : Spike..u know u dont want to do this..

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:20:55 AM) : i got a raging boner ... i think i do

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:23:24 AM) : / -sigh- ..alright...

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:24:30 AM) : -smirks- aww i was liking the fighting

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:24:36 AM) : got me hard hehe

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:25:55 AM) : -Looks at you-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:27:13 AM) : -starts walking towards you-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:29:07 AM) : -gets self ready for u-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:29:40 AM) : mmmm i am liking this -dives to you and grabs my dick and pulls you up n puts it in your mouth-shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:31:38 AM) : O_O ! -closes eyes tightly with your member in my mouth-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:31:53 AM) : -smirks and moans a bit- suck it

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:32:54 AM) : -starts sucking-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:33:54 AM) : -smirks and moans- there we goo

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:35:33 AM) : -sucks more-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:35:48 AM) : oh yeah i like that

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:37:51 AM) : -wraps arms around your waist moving deeper on u-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:38:33 AM) : oh yeah thorn - moans and starts thrusting in your mouth-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:41:09 AM) : -gags a bit from the thrusts but keeps sucking- /

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:41:48 AM) : -thrusts harder-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:44:58 AM) : -Pulls away, catching my breath and swallows- god damnit _

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:46:16 AM) : hehe i dont remember cumming

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:47:46 AM) : I do have a gag reflex u know..

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:47:57 AM) : ok then -winks-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:51:37 AM) : -glances at you- who are you..the spike i know wouldnt be so cold..

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:52:03 AM) : drunky spikey heeheee

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:52:43 AM) : im sorry..but i dont do drunkards..

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:52:52 AM) : only when ur sober..

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:52:55 AM) : and not so cold..

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:53:30 AM) : yeah yeah - pins you down- here is what i think - starts suckling your breasts-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:55:07 AM) : _ spike -tries pushing u off- Stop!

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:55:59 AM) : - bites hard on one-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 12:56:22 AM) : SPIKE!

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 12:56:51 AM) : -pins you down and kisses you roughly-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 1:00:03 AM) : -Worlds muffled by ur kissing-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 1:00:16 AM) : words*

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 1:00:40 AM) : - gets dick close to your pussy and rubs it against it-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 1:01:10 AM) : -shakes head and pulls away- NO! spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 1:02:21 AM) : -smirks and puts it to your ass and starts thrusting hard-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 1:04:01 AM) : -gasps and now really tries pushing you off- SPIKE! GET OFF ME!

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 1:04:30 AM) : -pins you down n kisses you roughly while thrusting-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 1:05:36 AM) : -Tries moving hands to get from your grip-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 1:06:27 AM) : -starts going faster and flips you over pinning you down so you cant move-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 1:08:53 AM) : enjoy it while you can thorny boo

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 1:10:15 AM) : -Starts to cry silently-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 1:10:55 AM) : - starts groping your breasts and starts thrusting again-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 1:11:30 AM) : -shakes head and tries pushing ur hands away-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 1:12:06 AM) : -pinches your nipples hard and gives one big thrust that stuns you-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 1:13:41 AM) : -falls limp-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 1:14:10 AM) : this is more like it - squeezes your breasts and carries on thrusting-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 1:15:45 AM) : -just lays there crying-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 1:17:00 AM) : -cums in your ass and watches some of it ooze out and spanks out- hehe i am not even done yet - sees a belt on the floor- gimmie your arms

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 1:17:46 AM) : -slowly lifts my arms-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 1:18:59 AM) : wraps the belt around them then sees the light on the roof and drags you up and ties the rest of the belt to the light and watches you hang slightly from the light-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 1:19:31 AM) : -just hangs there- ..

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 1:19:50 AM) : -grabs your face- having fun there baby? hehe

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 1:20:05 AM) : ...Not of the slightest...

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 1:21:02 AM) : oh you will - kisses your neck and goes lower to your breasts licking them-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 1:21:28 AM) : -tries to squirm away- stop it..

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 1:21:57 AM) : nope - goes lower to your belly and licks up it-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 1:23:23 AM) : Stop! i dont want anything else..

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 1:23:48 AM) : -goes lower again and starts licking your pussy- hmm luckyy your not bleeding-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 1:24:56 AM) : -gives a low growl and uses my leg to push u off- back OFF...

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 1:25:37 AM) : someone is geetting violent - gets hand cuffs put em around your ankles while wrapping them around a table leg-

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 1:26:07 AM) : -gets a low growl technically my new char form now- back off...

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 1:26:32 AM) : -stands up and raises my hand- you know not to piss me off

shadow_the_vampire_hedgehog(12/02/2011 1:27:00 AM) : And you know as well...-bares canines snareling-

spikey_dude51(12/02/2011 1:27:59 AM) : -smirks and pinches a part of your neck which stops you from using any muscles in your body- a little thing a friend taught me


End file.
